nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Hugo
is a member from the group of Holy Knights, Dawn Roar. Appearance Hugo's facial appearance is unknown and is an average built man. Armor Hugo wears a full-body Holy Knight armor with a strange helmet. Personality Like the other Dawn Roar, Hugo is willing to kill anybody for their mission no matter what gets in their way. He is willing to have his arm cut off as he told Simon to sever his petrified arm and has a high tolerance of pain. Despite the Holy Knights' coup, Hugo appears to retains his loyalty to King Bartra along with his teammates as shown taking orders from the king from stopping Threader from hurting himself and taking Dreyfus to jail. History Not much is known about Hugo's history but at some point of time, he became a member of Dawn Roar at the time in its formation after the disbandment of the Seven Deadly Sins ten years ago. Before the Holy Knights' coup, Hugo and Threader served as an escort to King Bartra Liones on a journey to Camelot in meeting with King Uther Pendragon. He was seen with Threader waiting for their king who was having a conversation with a young man named Arthur Pendragon. Plot Armor Giant arc Hugo and the Dawn Roar, were ordered by Helbram to travel to Ordan where a local knight spotted an Armor Giant in the forest. Once Threader and the Dawn Roar traveled to the location, they bought along a unit of knights to which they were beaten or killed by the Armor Giant who turned out to be Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins. Simon asks Hugo if he knows Gowther to which Hugo answers that he has seen him on wanted posters and that he was one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Threader then orders the group to make a stand off against Gowther, until he makes a move and then they should attack. Threader and the rest were waiting for half an hour until a young boy named Pelio comes to them, which annoys them a bit and attacks Gowther, thinking he was a dangerous criminal. Gowther was about to smash Pelio until another boy named Armando comes in and saves his life but gets smashed instead. Threader and the rest knew that it was the time to attack to which they jump on Gowther. As the battle begins, King petrifies Hugo. Simon then saves Hugo by cutting his arm off to stop the petrification. When Armando reveals himself to be Gowther, Hugo and the Dawn Roar leave Ordan when Gowther offers the giant's head to them. After leaving the area, Dawn Roar begin discussing among themselves as Hugo expresses his wish that his team can get to fight the legendary Seven Deadly Sins. Kingdom Infiltration arc Weinheidt and the other Dawn Roar members witness Threader's valiant attempts to save the royal family, but unable to do so due to the Perfect Cube spell placed by Vivian. Bartra orders the Dawn Roar to stop Threader from harming himself at which they immediately do but Threader refuses to leave Bartra, despite the Dawn Roar pulling him away. When the Sins and Dreyfus' group suddenly appeared in the royal bedchamber through Merlin's teleportation, Hugo and his teammates were taken by surprise and readies their weapons just in case. As Threader implies Gowther to laugh at his pathetic state he was in now, Hugo and his comrades sweat-dropped of the Goat's Sin of Pride's emotionless laugh. As King Bartra orders Dawn Roar to apply medical treatment for Threader's wounds right away, Hugo and Simon complied. Later after Dreyfus confessed his crimes and willingly surrendered, Hugo confiscated the former Great Holy Knight's weapons and asked the king of what to do with Dreyfus, almost addressing the latter's former rank. Hugo allowed Hauser's request to accompany Dawn Roar in escorting Dreyfus to his cell. Then suddenly, the castle was destroyed by Hendriksen, much to Hugo and everyone's surprise but managed to save themselves. Hugo, however was attacked and killed by a unknown person along with the other Dawn Roar expert for Threader and Simon. Abilities/Equipment As a Holy Knight, Hugo is believed to be very powerful and carries around two circle saw-like blades that can cut through steel and is skilled enough in using them that he only needs one arm. Relationships Dawn Roar Hugo works well with his fellow Dawn Roar teammates as they work together as a team against the Armor Giant. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Dawn Roar Category:Knights Category:Deceased Characters